You Forgot the LOCKING MECHANISM!
by buddybuddy96
Summary: Tanith gets attacked by Springheeled Jack... In China's library... While China isn't there... Oh no. R&R!


**Well, this was because I was really bored... and I have nothing more to say... So I shall insert the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Skulduggery Pleasant, Tanith Low, Valkyrie Cain, Springheeled Jack, and the nondescript wall hanging that Tanith gets blood all over are not owned by me. Although I'm kind of glad it's not, because the books would be a whole lot worse if they were written by me. And, I don't really want a bloody wall hanging. So, I don't own the rights to the books. I just worship them. :)**

**So go ahead, sit back, grab your popcorn, and enjoy!**

* * *

Tanith leaped over Springheeled Jack, flying towards Valkyrie. She knew Jack was good, but she wasn't sure how he had managed to escape from the Cleavers. Hadn't she explicitly told them that Jack had most conniving mind around? And hadn't she told them to take his hat? That one was a bit of a personal revenge – she could never get Jack's hat to fall off. Tanith had spent weeks tracking down Jack, and had finally traced him to an old shack on the outskirts of London. By the time she had gotten there however, Jack had already left. It was back to the drawing board, and when Bliss had invited her to Ireland, she had just found a clue leading her there. Tanith had captured Springheeled Jack, and then had to hand him over to the Cleavers. She didn't like the Sanctuary in England, and she was starting to dislike the one in Ireland. They had let him escape.

And of course, Valkyrie had chosen that exact moment to walk out of China's apartment. China herself had not yet returned, and Tanith hoped she would not. She and Tanith were never very close friends, or even acquaintances. Actually, Tanith was pretty sure they hated each other. But, China had the best library around, and Tanith thought it to me a good idea to be on fairly good terms with the owner.

She hoped to be long gone before China returned.

Tanith yelled, "Valkyrie! Move!" and she landed in a crouch right where Valkyrie's face had been a moment earlier.

She turned, and smashed into Jack, knocking him off his feet. Tanith flipped out of range, and turned to Valkyrie, getting out a quick, "Where's Skulduggery?" before Springheeled Jack came flying at her, snarling with rage. She shoved Valkyrie and crossed her arms as Jack ripped at her skin with his long, claw-like fingernails. With his full weight being thrown at her, she took a couple steps back, getting her balance right again. Jack seemed perfectly content to stay in a handstand, nails attacking her forearms.

Wincing as wounds opened, Tanith yelled with desperation, "Valkyrie! Where is Skulduggery? I could use some backup here!" She lashed out at Jack, knocking the wind out of him, and sending him flying back. As he flew, he grabbed at her sword, whipping it from her sheath. Tanith cursed. He landed against the wall, and stopped a moment to get his bearings back.

Valkyrie yelled at Tanith. "Tanith! Don't you remember? He's out doing research on how to fix the Bentley! He thought the mechanic was ripping him off!" Tanith cursed some more. That was just perfect. She had no escape route if she needed to flee. "Grrr… that's what I get for taking public transportation. Where are you when I need you most, motorcycle?" She grabbed a wall hanging, trying to staunch some of the blood flow.

"Can you tell him to get over here?" She saw Valkyrie fumble for her cell, and then she yelled out a warning. Jack had thrown himself at Valkyrie. And he had Tanith's sword. "This is just fantastic. Now's he's got my sword, too?" She dropped the wall hanging, and cursed. "That didn't help in the slightest." Valkyrie had thrown herself to the side, and Jack went right past her. He got up, the sword unwieldy in his hands. He flipped towards Tanith, and she quickly dropped under him, snatching his wrist, and wrenching it back. He cursed, and slashed wildly with Tanith's sword. She ducked under his guard and punched him – rotating his wrist and getting her sword back, all the while yelling at Valkyrie to 'GET BACK IN THE LIBRARY!'.

Springheeled Jack's momentum and Tanith's punch sent him careening into the wall. He got up, and said, "Darlin' you've gotten good. But you can't beat the Terror of London!"

"Sorry Jack, but you seem to have forgotten that we're in Ireland. Your title isn't going to help you here." She jumped to the side as he hurled himself at her.

He turned and threw himself at her back, knocking the wind out of her, and throwing her sword across the hallway. She lay under him as he latched onto her throat. "You've been annoying, darlin'."

And with that, Valkyrie burst out of the library, and threw a book at Springheeled Jack's face. "Get off her!" Her aim was off. It missed his head… But took off his hat. Tanith grinned. This provided the distraction she needed. Lifting her legs up, she kicked him in the stomach, and threw him off her. He groaned, and didn't get up. Tanith staggered up, realizing just how much blood she had lost. The adrenaline decided that it hated her, and took this moment to wear off. She fell back to her knees.

Taking a minute, she examined the scratches Jack's fingernails had left. With a sharp intake of breath, she realized that they were bleeding freely. Just another reason she wanted to get out of the library before China got back. China wouldn't notice the long scratches on Tanith's arms. She would notice her cream carpet that was now stained blood red. With blood. Tanith was _dead._

Valkyrie walked towards Tanith, and then Tanith launched over her head. She ducked, fearing attack, but Tanith flew high over her head. Tanith took Springheeled Jack off his feet, and he was thrown up the wall. Jack slid to the ground, and didn't get up. Tanith relaxed her stance, turned around, and walked over to pick up her sword where it had been flung earlier. Hiding any pain, as there was quite a lot, she moved back towards Valkyrie.

"Well, that was exciting."

Valkyrie stared.

"Thanks for throwing that book by the way. Saved my life."

Valkyrie stared.

"Let's get this picked up. I want to be long gone by the time China get's back." Tanith realized Valkyrie was just going to stare. She also realized that Valkyrie genuinely like China, and that she would tell China what had happened. "Also, let's not tell anyone this happened. You still haven't called Skulduggery, have you? No? Good. We're not going to tell anyone this happened." Tanith realized that Valkyrie could never keep the fact that Tanith was attacked from Skulduggery. "Alright. You can tell Skulduggery. No one else, okay?"

As soon as Tanith stopped talking, Valkyrie broke out of her reverie. She looked at Tanith's arms. "Oh, alright. I can do that. What are you going to do with him?" She gestured at Springheeled Jack, and Tanith realized that Valkyrie had never seen him before.

"Oh, Springheeled Jack? Well, first I'm going to clean this mess up. Second, I'm going to clean myself up. And while I'm doing that, I'm going to call up my friend Frightening Jones. He's the only other one who's allowed to drive my motorcycle. Then, when he shows up, I'm going to take Jack, and Frightening and I going to personally escort him to the Sanctuary this time."

"Oh. So I can't come?"

"Sorry, Val. A motorcycle can only hold so many people." Tanith sheathed her newly cleaned sword.

Valkyrie and Tanith dragged Springheeled Jack to a closet. Tanith shackled him to a pipe, and used magic to lock the door. Then she disappeared to clean herself up.

When she came back out, both Frightening Jones and Skulduggery were waiting for her. She stuck her freshly bandaged arms behind her back.

"Hey, Tanith! What's up?" Frightening Jones seemed genuinely happy to see her. "Your bike is sitting outside!"

"Thanks, Frightening. Glad to see you could get it here." Frightening came over to give her a one-armed hug. She returned it, forgetting about her injuries. "Ow. Ow. Ow. That hurt." She winced.

"You all right, Tanith? You seem pretty injured."

"I'm alright. Springheeled Jack attacked me. I should probably go get him." She started down the hallway, but Skulduggery stopped her.

"Tanith. I've got it. Jack is sitting in the back of the Bentley. I didn't want him to bleed all over the upholstery, but I realize now that he's not injured."

"Skulduggery, before you reprimand me, I'd just like to say that I've cleaned it up already." She knew what was coming.

"Tanith, I'm glad that everything's clean, and I'm sure China will be too, but you're hurt. And Valkyrie says you were nearly strangled! Strangled, Tanith!" He crossed his arms.

"Skulduggery, I've already told you. I'm just fine. And I had almost forgotten about the strangling bit until you reminded me." Frightening came up can squeezed her shoulder.

"Skulduggery, why don't you just let her go? Everyone is still alive, nobody is too badly injured," He stopped and looked at Tanith to make sure he was right, and when she nodded, he continued on, "and she's finally captured the one guy that had been bothering her for years."

Tanith looked up at Frightening and grinned. He was always good in situations like this. She was pretty sure she would have disregarded any injuries she had and flown at Skulduggery to give him a piece of her mind. Actually, that option didn't sound too bad. She'd have to try it out sometime.

"Fine." Skulduggery gave in. "But, Tanith, you're going to come with me."

"Wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"Now, I'm going to go get Valkyrie, and you can head out to the Bentley." Skulduggery walked off. "And don't get blood on the upholstery!"

Frightening and Tanith walked out to the Bentley. "Thanks Frightening." They walked around to the door of the Bentley, and Frightening opened the door for Tanith. "Always the gentlemen, huh?" She got in, and then realized it was eerily quiet. "SKULDUGGERY!" GET DOWN HERE AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHY SPRINGHEELED JACK IS NOT IN THE CAR!"

A few seconds later saw Tanith standing furiously to the side with Frightening trying to prevent her from injuring Skulduggery. Skulduggery was standing over by the Bentley, cursing the mechanic. He kept muttering under his breath. When Valkyrie asked what he was mad about, Skulduggery glared at the car door, and said, "Stupid mechanic forgot to put the locking mechanism back in. I knew the mechanic seemed nervous. Must've been too afraid of me to do it right." He continued to glare at the door. "Now I have to go back to him. What are the chances he does it right this time?"

And, just what Tanith needed to make her day even brighter, China's car rolled up.

* * *

**A/N Heheh well, you likey?**

**Reviews?**

**Flames shall be used to roast marshmallows! On second thought, that**** is too tempting... Flames shall be used to melt the snow- no, that doesn't work either... FLames shall be used to - You know what? Just don't flame, okay? :)**


End file.
